Main:Ksenia Klimenko
Surgut, Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrug, Russia |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Ekaterina Guseva |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Ksenia Anatolyevna Klimenko (Russian: Ксения Анатольевна Клименко; born November 1 in Surgut) is an elite Russian gymnast. She's the 2017 European Youth Olympic Festival All-Around Champion. Her best event is balance beam. Junior Career 2014 Klimenko competed in the youth division at the Russian Championships in the spring, winning all-around silver, uneven bars and balance beam bronze, and placing fourth on floor. At the Russian Hopes at the end of the year, she won gold on beam, bronze on bars, and placed fourth in the all-around. 2015 Klimenko competed at the Russian Youth Championships in late May, winning uneven bars gold, all-around silver, team bronze, and placing fifth on beam and eighth on vault. In June, she won uneven bars gold, balance beam silver, team bronze, and placed sixth in the all-around and eighth on vault at the Student Spartakiada. 2016 Klimenko competed at the Russian Championships in April, winning all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, team silver, floor exercise bronze, and placing sixth on vault. In November, she competed at the Russian Junior Championships, winning uneven bars and balance beam gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and placing ninth with her team. 2017 Klimenko made her international debut at the WOGA Classic in Texas in February. There, she won balance beam silver, all-around and uneven bars bronze, and placed fourth on floor and ninth on vault. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy in April, where she won team bronze and placed fourth on beam, fifth on floor, seventh on uneven bars, and twelfth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the Russian Junior Championships, winning all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed fifth on vault. In July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Győr, Hungary, winning team, all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars silver. In November, she competed on two events at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning gold on bars, silver with her team, and placing sixth on balance beam. In December, she competed at the Voronin Cup, where she won silver on uneven bars. 2018 In June, Klimenko competed at the Youth Olympic Games Qualifier in Baku, Azerbaijan. She placed seventh in the all-around after falling on balance beam three times. She fared better at the Russian Junior Championships, where she won gold in the all-around, silver on uneven bars, and placed fourth on beam and floor. In August, she competed in the junior division of the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. She won uneven bars gold, team silver, all-around bronze, and placed fourth on balance beam. She was named to represent Russia at the Youth Olympic Games in Buenos Aires, Argentina. There, she won gold on uneven bars, silver on balance beam, and placed fifth in the all-around and seventh on floor exercise. Senior Career 2019 Klimenko made her senior debut at the Russian Championships, winning bronze on balance beam, and placing fourth on floor, fifth with her team, sixth in the all-around, and eighth on uneven bars. She later competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, helping the Russian team qualify to the team final and win silver behind Brazil. In April, she competed at the Tokyo World Cup, but mistakes on uneven bars and balance beam dropped her down to eighth place. In August, she competed at the Russian Cup, placing twelfth in the all-around. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Habanero" by Maksim Mrvica 2019 - "In Da Club" by 50 Cent (as covered by Josh Vietti)